MOA Chat-room
by kaloobia
Summary: When you have nothing better to do, Chat-room will always relieve your boredom. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite:** Hello? Anyone home?

**Artemis:** Aw, hey. What's up?

**Aphrodite:** Oh, nothing much. Why else would I be on here?

**Artemis: **Touche...

**Apollo:** Hey, hey, that's my line! -_-

**Artemis:** What are you doing here?

**Apollo: **This is a chatroom, isn't it? That, and I have nothing better to do...

**Dionysus:** Ditto.

**Aphrodite:** Why are people popping up all over the place?

**Dionysus: **Because we can ;p

**Dionysus: **Im gay.

**Medusa:** WTF?!

**Dionysus: **That wasn't me! That was Apollo!

**Aphrodite: **How did he get to your computer? -_-

**Apollo: **We're in the same room XP

**Artemis:** ...What's Medusa doing here?

**Medusa: **I'm here because I feel like it. :( Watch what you say, I WILL turn your dogs to stone.

**Artemis: **You wouldn't dare :(

**Dionysus: **Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful.

**Medusa:** O/O

**Artemis:** wtf? -_-

**Dionysus: **^_^

**Athena:** What have I missed?

**Artemis:** WHAT'S ATHENA DOING HERE?!

**Medusa:** Yeah, shouldn't you be studying or reading or something?

**Athena: **Aphrodite forced me to get on...

**Aphrodite:** Mwahaha :)

**Apollo: **Scary, man...

**Poseidon: **The fun has arrived! Hello, ladies ;)

**Dionysus:** ...

**Apollo:** What about us? -_-

**Athena: **When distributing greetings, it is common courtesy to address everyone in the room, Poseidon.

**Poseidon:** Hello to you too, Athena, love ;)

**Athena:** Piss off.

**Artemis:** XD

**Medusa:** lol

**Dionysus:** Told you she hates you, man. :)

**Poseidon: **Nah, she's crazy over me. I can feel it ^_^

**Apollo: **If you keep making those sorts of comments...

**Hercules:** You're going to get hit in the head with a club. Real hard.

**Athena:** Hello, Hercules ^_^

**Hercules: **Hi, Athena :)

**Aphrodite: **Aw~

**Hercules:** Is Poseidon bothering you, Athena? :(

**Athena: **Oh, well, I suppose it depends on how you look at things... Sweet of you to ask, though :)

**Hercules: **o/o No prob...

**Aphrodite: **KYA~!

**Ares:** Cut it out, you two, or Aphrodite might explode -_-

**Dionysus:** Hey, Ares.

**Aphrodite:** Hi ^_^

**Ares: **Hi :)

**Apollo: **Ares acting nice? O_o

**Dionysus:** The apocalypse has begun! X(

**Ares: **STFU

**Eros:** There you go, he's back to normal XD

**Pheme: **Anything I need to know? :)

**Artemis:** Eros and Pheme getting on at the same time?

**Aphrodite:** Interesting... :)

**Eros:** O/o

**Pheme:** O/o

**Dionysus:** AHAH! They both have the same "emabarrased" face! GUILTY!

**Eros:** Could you guys stop it?

**Apollo:** We'll never stop :)

**Hades: **-_-

**Poseidon:** Hades? o_O

**Persephone:** I'm here too ^_^

**Athena:** Why are you both on at the same time?

**Hades:** Underworld. Persephone's visiting.

**Ares: **They have internet connection in the Underworld? O_?

**Persephone: **Yup ^_^

**Hades: **Why is it so surprising?

**Ares:** I wasn't surprised, death-boy :(

**Aphrodite:** Ares!

**Ares: **Sorry...

**Hades: **...Hypocrite...

**Ares:** Pretty boy...

**Persephone: **That's enough, you two...

**Hades:** Fine, sorry...

**Persephone:** It's alright, as long as you apologized :)

**Aphrodite:** Aw~! ^/^

**Artemis:** Get another chatroom, all of you -_-

**Apollo: **Okay.

**Dionysus:** Fine.

**Aphrodite:** See you!

**Athena:** Bye!

**Persephone: **Bye-bye! ^_^

**Artemis:** ...

**Artemis:** I hate you all...

**A/N: ...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know, I should be working on the Hormonic-Fangirling Season, and I am, but this idea just came to me, and, well, I just couldn't resist... It was meant to be a one-shot, but I might continue if you guys want me to... Hope you liked it! R&R! Thanks!**

**-kaloobia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dionysus: **I'M BORED.

**Apollo:** What do you want us to do about it? -_-

**Dionysus: **Could you come over? *_*

**Apollo:** O_O Dude. You're creeping me out...

**Poseidon:** Oh, we all know he's bi.

**Dionysus:** OF COURSE I'M NOT! How dare you?! :(

**Ares: **Yeah, we all know he likes that snake girl... -_-

**Dionysus:** Her name's Medusa. And so what if I like her? :(

**Apollo:** ...

**Ares:** O_o

**Poseidon:** HE ADMITTED IT!

**Dionysus:** Hmph.

**Apollo:** Hold on! I know! He's pretending!

**Ares:** Yeah, there's no way a guy can admit so easily that he likes a girl...

**Poseidon:** Dang, you had us all fooled for a second, man...

**Dionysus:** But it's true... TT_TT

**Pheme:** And here I thought that Medusa would never know :)

**Dionysus:** O_O

**Apollo:** Pheme?!

**Ares:** XD Dude, you're busted. :)

**Poseidon:** Good luck explaining that one XP

**Dionysus:** DON'T TELL MEDUSA! O/O

**Pheme:** Wish I couldn't, but too late. :P

**Poseidon:** Dead.

**Apollo: **Don't worry, man. I'll be by your side. :)

**Dionysus: **Thanks, man. You're the best.

**Apollo: **...I wish I could deny that fact and try to sound modest...

**Ares:** You're so full of it -_-

**Poseidon: **Look who's talking...

**Apollo: **What about you? -_-

**Poseidon:** I just have a high level of confidence.

**Dionysus: **And a large ego. And lots of self-esteem. And you think you're superior to others. And good at manipulating others, especially girls. Have I missed something?

**Poseidon:** I'm sorry, have we switched bodies? Because you really sound like you're describing yourself. -_-

**Ares:** Burn.

**Apollo:** Leave him alone, guys...

**Ares:** O_o

**Poseidon:** YAOI ALERT! :0

**Apollo:** I HATE YAOI! :(

**Dionysus:** ...Oh, don't be so shy, 'Pollo-kins ^_^

**Apollo:** O_o

**Poseidon:** XD

**Ares:** Nice one, Dionysus. But really grody -_-

**Dionysus:** Oh, but this isn't an act. Right, my sweet little 'Pollo-kins? ^_^

**Apollo:** GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DIONYSUS?!

**Dionysus:** I'm an alien from Mars, and I have come to put a horrible curse on you that involves being chased by dozens of nymphs every day :) Mwahaha...

**Poseidon:** If you keep doing that, Dionysus, you're gonna lose your best friend XD

**Ares: **You're right, Poseidon! Keep going, Dionysus! :) With my luck, a war might break out *_*

**Dionysus:** But I don't want to fight my little 'Pollo-kins... Right, honey? *_~

**Apollo:** I'mma getting out of here. O_O

**Ares:** Yeah, I'm bored. Gonna go see what Aphrodite's doing...

**Poseidon:** Gotta go flirt with Athena so that she can admit she likes me. Bye.

**Dionysus:** ...Alone again, eh Dionysus?

**Dionysus: **That's okay, Dionysus, we still have Medusa's fists of love to look forward to. ^_^

**Dionysus: **Ah~...

**A/N: Yo! This chapter is dedicated to **** .13. I know you hate yaoi, so I thought I'd piss you off a bit XD You've been really sweet in your reviews, thanks so much! Hope this chappy's humorous enough, if not, then please say so, constructive criticism is always accepted. However, any flames will be fed to :) R&R! Thanks!**

**-kaloobia.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Poseidon." Athena typed.

"Yes~?" Poseidon typed back.

"Stop cyber-stalking me." Athena typed, annoyed.

"But why? It annoys you." Poseidon typed smugly.

"How is that a good thing?" Athena typed back, feeling aggravate and confused.

"You're cute when you're aggravated ;)" Poseidon typed, grinning. _She's totally going to fall for me now._

"Dude, I think she signed off..." Apollo typed, sweat-dropping.

"*sigh* Did I come on too strong?" Poseidon typed dejectedly.

"Try again, maybe she'll punch you harder when she sees you..." Artemis typed, rolling her eyes.

"lol" Aphrodite typed, giggling.

"Did anyone hear about the Christmas dance?" Pandora typed, changing the subject.

"Yes! In three days, right?" Persephone typed back, getting excited.

"I think that, if things look up in the Underworld, I might actually be able to come..." Hades typed thoughtfully.

"Yay! That's great! X)" Persephone typed happily.

"And we'll be playing! :)" Apollo typed.

"You better play that new song of yours, 'Heartbreaker', because that has an awesome dance beat to it. Or I'll kill you." Artemis typed, smirking at the last part.

"lol, okay XD" Apollo typed, laughing at his sister's threat.

"I hear that Zeus is inviting the titan brothers, Pandora ;)" Aphrodite typed smugly.

"Hint hint." she added.

"Really? That's great? I should probably put on my best chiton, right? 0/0" Pandora typed, flustered.

"How sweet :)" Athena typed, giggling.

"I think you should do the same, Athena. I can't wait to see you in that pretty new silver chiton of yours ;)" Poseidon typed, refusing to give up.

"How do you know about my new chiton? :( " Athena typed furiously, looking around the library to see if he was watching her at that moment.

"Le gasp!" Artemis typed.

"STALKER! :0" Apollo typed, stifling a chuckle.

"How rude :( I prefer to call it 'research'." Poseidon typed back, thoroughly offended.

"Piss off." Athena typed, frustrated.

"Ooh." Dionysus typed.

"Burn. -_-" Hades agreed.

"Persephone, PLEASE let me give you a makeover! *_*" Aphrodite couldn't help but type, a wicked sparkle in her eyes.

"B-But why?" Persephone typed hesitantly.

"I saw this new look in Teen Scrollazine, and I can only imagine it looking good on you *_*" Aphrodite typed gleefully.

"I guess, if you insist... |||-_-" Persephone typed, sighing.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful, Persephone, especially if it's Aphrodite who suggested it." Hades typed, already imagining how Persephone would look.

"Aw, thank you, Hades ^/^" Persephone typed, flustered.

"Aw! Don't worry, Hades, you won't be disappointed ^_^" Aphrodite typed happily.

"Aphrodite, will you go to the dance with me?" Ares typed suddenly, his face burning despite the fact that no one was watching him.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask! Of course, Ares :)" Aphrodite typed back confidently.

"That's right, I still have to ask you, Persephone. Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the dance?" Hades typed formally.

"Yes! X)" Persephone typed, jumping up and down on her seat.

"Athena?" Poseidon typed suggestively.

"No." Athena typed back.

"She's going with me." Hercules typed defiantly.

"Thank you, Hercules, for asking me first :) But yes, I'll go with you." Athena typed, giggling.

"Pandora?" Poseidon typed.

"No thanks -_-" Pandora typed, frowning. _No way is that trick working on me._

"...Artemis?" Poseidon typed desperately.

"Acteon?" Artemis typed, blissfully unaware of Poseidon's proposal.

"Sure, Artemis ^_^" Acteon typed, chuckling.

"Medusa? Would you, my dear, beautiful princess, go to the Christmas ball with me?" Dionysus typed, grinning.

"Yes :)" Medusa typed, smiling.

"She's going to kill you with those snakes..." Poseidon typed, shaking his head.

"With all due respect, shut up." Dionysus typed back, raising an eyebrow.

"lol" Medusa typed, stifling a laugh. Even her snakes were 'giggling'.

"XD" Athena typed, she too giggling.

"I wish I had someone to go to the dance with... TT_TT" Apollo typed sadly.

"What about that ice goddess, Khione?" Artemis suggested.

"She hates me. Plus I already asked her." Apollo typed, shaking his head.

"Oh, Apollo, I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there who would want to go to the dance with you :) You just have to know where to look." Aphrodite typed reassuringly.

"Thanks, Aphrodite, but I doubt I can find a girl like that in three days' time..." Apollo typed, sulking.

"Sorry, man..." Dionysus typed.

"It's okay. At least I won't have anyone breathing down my neck whenever I try to talk to another girl :)" Apollo joked.

"lol" Artemis typed.

"Why did you all have to ask each other in front of everybody else? Now I won't have any gossip to spread... :( " Pheme typed sadly.

"Thank gods..." Athena typed.

"Pheme? Could we, uh, go together?" Eros typed hesitantly.

"Sure, why not? :)" Pheme typed, smiling.

":)" Eros typed back.

"No one come to my room, or you'll be floating in blood..." Aphrodite managed to type.

"APHRODITE?!" Persephone typed, worried.

"She had too many nose-bleeds, I reckon. -_-" Artemis typed, rolling her eyes.

"Aphrodite? Do you need me to call the nurse?" Athena suggested.

"No, no, I'm in heaven..." Aphrodite typed blissfully.

"I guess I'll see y'all the dance. Bye." Apollo typed.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long, but I had some problems thinking up ways for my story to fit in with what is allowed in the contract. As you can probably see, I've made some changes to the format of the story, but that's so that my story doesn't get deleted :) I hope you like it, and I'll try to update soon.**

**-kaloobia**


	4. Chapter 4

"That dance was the best." Artemis typed.

"How long ago was it? Four days? Gods, I can't even remember..." Apollo typed, moaning.

"It was last night, dumbo XD" Dionysus typed, stifling a laugh.

"You have a major headache, too?" Ares typed.

"Guess so... I remember throwing up when I got back..." Apollo typed, trying really hard to remember the events of the night before.

"Ew... I guess that explains why my bed stinks..." Dionysus typed, sniffing himself to see if he should take a shower or not.

"I thought the dance was amazing! ^_^" Persephone typed happily.

"The lights were beautiful." Aphrodite agreed.

"Really? Everything looked yellow to me during the second part of the evening..." Artemis typed, frowning. Was it supposed to be colorful?

"Looks like you went insane, too XD" Medusa typed, giggling.

"Dude, are you kidding me? She was dancing as if she was being electrocuted XD" Athena typed, she, too, giggling. Artemis didn't even bother typing in reply, too mortified to do so.

"Poseidon, who was that girl you came to the dance with?" Pandora typed.

"Yes, she was very stylish." Aphrodite typed.

"And beautiful." Athena added.

"She was my date: she's a Nereid, Amphitrite. Jealous? ;)" Poseidon typed, smirking.

"Wow. She was real cute. Wish I'd snagged her first." Apollo commented.

"You seemed... very _close_." Dionysus observed.

"Did you see the way they were dancing?" Apollo added.

"I swear, I think I saw them _kiss_!" Aphrodite put in.

"Guys, I'm _here._" Poseidon typed, huffing.

"No one cares about _you_, Poseidon." Ares typed.

"Go make-out with your giiiiiirllllfriieeeend." Apollo typed, giggling.

"Die." Was Poseidon's answer.

"I'm pregnant." Artemis typed.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Apollo yelled, not out loud but onto the computer.

"Kidding. :P" Artemis typed, laughing her head off.

"Must have been the make-up..." Aphrodite mused jokingly.

"Make-up gettin' everybody preggers!" Dionysus typed, chuckling.

"And THAT'S how babies are made :)" Athena typed, giggling.

"I think Apollo fainted..." Ares typed.

"Well, no DUH!" Artemis replied.

"Pandora, did you see Epimetheus?" Athena typed curiously.

"Yeah! We talked and danced, and caught up on a lot of stuff!" Pandora typed happily.

"AWW! X3" Aphrodite typed, fawning over the screen.

"Long-distance relationships gettin' everybody preggers!" Dionysus typed, grinning.

"With all due respect, shut up." Ares typed, rolling his eyes.

"FUDGE! Fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge! I have to study for tomorrow's tests!" Athena typed, panicking.

"You're right! We have, like, 6 of them!" Aphrodite agreed, she too freaking out.

"g2g"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

**A/N: ...Did I go too far with the whole "preggers" thing? Please tell me if I did :P (but this fanfic IS rated T). I'm kind of out of ideas, suggestions anyone? Thanks so much for reading! R&R! :)**


End file.
